Beautiful Love
by SkRibbledHEARTS
Summary: AU He made a promise to her. A promise to love her forever; easy. But she's taken away from him and when a certain pirate kidnaps her, she sees it as a way to return. But now, Will has found a new love, so will he be able to keep his promise?
1. A Tender Age for a Tender Feeling

Summary:

He made a promise to her; to love her forever. That was easy. But could they be together? When she left, he found someone else, but she unexpectedly returns and he doesn't know how to handle the situation. The only thing he can think of is to love her like he wanted to for all those years.

He had never thought he would be in love at eighteen years of age. It was unthinkable for such a young person to be able to conjure such feelings from such a sacred place; the heart. But with her help, Isabella's, it was almost too easy to love. Everything about her was perfect and he wouldn't change one thing about her. Her words were a song, stuck in his head and when she danced clumsily along this shoreline, he couldn't help but laugh. Finally she stopped and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Will, promise you won't forget me." Isabella said as they gazed at the horizon. The sun slowly set and the wind blew her white dress and hair back.

"I promise." He said. "How could I forget your smile? The smell of peaches in your hair?" Will said attempting to be romantic.

"Oh, stop it. You're so cheesy." She laughed. The laugh that brought him the greatest happiness.

Their feet sank in the warm sand and the wind blew in their hair. Will looked at Isabella as she danced to the sound of the waves in the sand. He got up and held her at her waist and swung her around. They kissed. His first kiss and his last kiss with her before she left.

The night before her departure, Will lay in his bed staring into the darkness wondering what he could do to keep her here. Nobody understood how much he needed her. She was the only person who always knew what he meant and always knew what he wanted. And now he wanted her. He remembered when they first met a year ago. At first, she never even wanted to talk to him. His sister, Sophie, had been a servant to Isabella and so he had finally gotten the opportunity to talk to her. After many challenges and nagging, she had agreed to go out with him. He would never forget the first time he saw her. It was a dream and tomorrow was the rude awakening.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**She woke up that cold morning, the morning that she would leave for Spain, her homeland. She would leave Will behind, her life behind, and her mother behind. Her parents couldn't settle their differences. Her father took custody of her with wishes to return to Barcelona.

Isabella changed into her dress and hid her trousers and shirt that she wore when her parents weren't around. "Bloody corset." She muttered under her breath. She combed her dark brown hair and stared in the mirror thinking.

"Come Isabella. You must eat breakfast before we set sail for Spain." Her father motioned for her to come and sit down and she did.

"Father, why can't we stay in England?" she said.

"I will have none of that, Isabella. I know what is best for us. Now eat." He said. Isabella looked into his hazel eyes that were just like hers. She didn't question her father any further and ate quickly so that she could meet up with Will for one last time before she left.

She ran barefoot and barely tripping on her dress. She headed towards the beach and she saw Will in the distance. Isabella smiled as she jumped into his arms. She hugged him tightly and Will breathed in her wonderful scent.

"I will write to you every day. I promise." He whispered into her ear.

"I will await those letters. One day we will be together." She said with her arms around him. Her eyes glistening and a smile formed on her face once more. Isabella didn't know smiling would be scarce in the future. Their lips had almost touched when-

"Isabella, stay away from that peasant!" her father pulled her away and pushed her to the ship. Will stood their longing for that last kiss, longing for the presence of Isabella. He started after her when soldiers took his hands pulling him away. He gave a furious kick but his situation was powerless.

"I love you, Will!" she yelled at the top of her lungs while being pushed on board by the soldiers and her father.

That was the third time she had ever said that to him. She only said it during special times but she had always felt it. The first time had been a year ago. It had been raining outside and there was not a soul on the road. They had almost a mile until they were back in town. He remembered spinning her, her toes squeaking against the mud. Then she had stopped, pushed away his hair smiling and whispered those three words that he had been wanting to tell her.

"I love you, too!" he yelled back when one of the guards wrestled him down to the floor.

"Leave, you begger!" the guard shoved him away. Isabella's figure faded away and the guards let him go. But Will didn't return home; he returned to the road where she had declared her love for him. He needed the reminder that they would be alright.


	2. Not a Want but a Need

**Chapter 2: Not a Want but a Need**

**--a/n: Story placed right after Black Pearl--**

Three months later Will remained devastated of his loss of Isabella. Nothing was the same. Days seemed longer and more tiresome. The nights were endless with thoughts of her clouding his mind. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. She would want him to continue and get back on his feet. He had written every single day and still no response. That's what hurt him the most. Had she found some one else? Had she been convinced that Will was a mere child? Despite his doubts, he wrote another letter:

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I feel lost without you here to guide me. I feel emptiness without you here to hold me. I long to see your smile. I hope that everything is good for you in Spain and that you are receiving the amount of happiness you deserve. I miss you so incredibly much. I love you…don't forget._

_Yours forever,_

_Will Turner_

A tear fell on the piece of parchment. What if he would never see her again?

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Every day Isabella checked to see if Will had written her a letter. He had broken his promise; not one piece of parchment with her name on it. Why? She thought. She couldn't find an explanation. The sight of the empty handed servant who was supposed to deliver mail, killed her.

"Isabella." Her father came into her room. "Let's go. We are meeting Señor Mendosa for dinner and I don't want to be late." He stepped aside for her to walk by. Señor Mendosa was the owner of much of the land in Barcelona and his father inevitably wanted to get closer to this powerful man. He had a boy that was a few years older than Isabella but he acted like a five year old. He would never be like Will. Nobody would ever be like Will.

It was late at night when they had returned from the dinner party. Victor sent Isabella to bed and entered his study. He shoved the wooden drawer open.

"Bloody good-for-nothing boy." Isabella's father, Victor, muttered as he gazed down upon all the letters that had arrived from England, from Will. He hid them and locked them away in the cabinet in his desk. He had to do what he could to keep Isabella from that devil of a boy. _Will Turner,_ he thought. _Piece of rubbish._ _Pirate._ He spat.

Curiosity got the best of Victor and he opened one of the letters, written a month ago. He ripped the envelope and carelessly began to read the neat cursive of Will Turner.

_Isabella,_

_Everyday somebody mentions how much they miss you, and I tell them you miss them, too. And I miss you more. Because, to them, you are a want; a simple attribute to their lives, but to me, you are a need; something needed to function. Just answer one letter so I know how you're doing. How is life in Spain? Have you made any friends? I send the best of luck Isabella. Keep me in your heart until we see each other._

_Love always,_

_Will Turner_

He tore it in half and threw it away.

_**5 years later….**_

"Hola Señor Mendosa. Como esta usted? Como le va?" Victor said as he shook hands with the wealthy man. They were at his mansion along the coast. Isabella stood in the shadow of her father, fanning herself absentmindedly trying to ignore her surroundings.

"The pleasure is mine, Victor, and I have told you since you came to Spain to call me Eduardo." He chuckled motioning them inside. Isabella took a deep breath, preparing herself.

Isabella greeted everybody but tried to avoid Fernando, Señor Mendosa's son and the 'man' her father and Señor Mendosa wanted her to marry. Although he was very attractive and young, he seemed disgusting and incredibly boring to her. He also made the grossest, dirtiest jokes. Isabella despised him.

Victor pushed Isabella towards Fernando and whispered in her ear, "When he asks you, you will say yes or else there will be severe consequences." He then smiled and looked up at the people. Isabella didn't dare disobey her father even if it meant marrying that pig.

"Isabella! There she is!" Fernando said happily as he hugged her and reached for her lips but she moved away. "Aha…well…I will wait." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

It got late and the men got drunk and Fernando's pig-like behavior had begun. "Come here darling." He whispered and forced a kiss out of her. She felt like crying for she was destined for a life filled with this behavior. But she didn't. "Oh you're so modest. Come on." He pulled her in trying to kiss her again and Isabella shook her head. "Kiss me."

"No." The other men looked around at the struggling girl and Fernando.

"Do it." He demanded.

"BAM" there was a noise upstairs. A noise that sounded as if glass had broken. Then a voice.

"Hurry men! Grab it! Grab the bottle." The voice sounded drunk, it sounded like a pirate's voice. More glass shattered and the people stirred. Many fled from the property, others headed for closets to hide in. "Take some wenches while you're at it. I want to satisfy my craving tonight. Haha…"

They heard footsteps coming for them. It was complete chaos. Isabella quickly took a sword from the vase in the corner of the room that was used only for decorative purposes. She fought off some of the men but they were way more skilled then she was.

"Oh, you're cute." Said one of the pirates making fun of her. "Put down the sword sweetheart." Before another word was said, another pirate came and took the collar of her dress.

"OI! Cap'N! This one pretty enough." The filthy pirate said as he held Isabella's neck.

A pirate that stood at the top of the staircase holding various necklaces turned to face them. He smiled and nodded. Isabella stood crossly. "Wonderful! Put her in my cabin for tonight." All the people were running around trying to escape. Fernando, Mendosa, and Victor went into the basement and locked the door.

Isabella was shoved into a ship with black sails, the _Black Pearl_. Such a ship was thought to be only fantasy. But there it stood before her hazel eyes. They threw her on the floor making her hand crash into a bottle of rum. Pain soared through her veins. Her hand started to bleed and she ripped a piece of her dress off and wrapped it around the wound.

Someone knocked on the door.


	3. From Sea to Land

Chapter 3: From Sea to Land

The door opened and a dirty pirate with a long dark beard came in. He stumbled across the room and Isabella grew afraid. "Hello, love." He smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow**." **He smirked and stroked Isabella's cheek.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me Mr. Sparrow." She said angrily and moved his hand away from her cheek.

"Fiesty little thing aren't you?" he said as he opened a bottle of rum and gulped almost half of it down. He threw himself on his hammock and lay there. He drank some more silence engulfing them. "What's your name?"

"Isabella." She whispered abruptly.

"Isabella! Wonderful, just wonderful." He chuckled crazily. "…Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me…" Jack started to sing off key and drunkenly as Isabella looked at him. She was intrigued by his behavior and it made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" he said looking up at her, cocking a hairy eyebrow. He was very dirty and in need of a bath.

"Nothing." She said and turned away. Isabella sat feeling the boat glide against the water. What would she do now? She was on the Black Pearl with a bunch of pirates heading to an unknown off map destination.

"Since we have already set sail, I guess we will just have ter leave yer in England." He said. Her heart jumped with memories of England. It was the perfect solution; she couldn't have come up with a better place herself. Will would be there. Even if he hadn't written, she would forgive him. She would never give him up again.

"When will we arrive there?" she said eagerly.

"Oh I dunno….Are you going to sleep, love? Or are you one of those nocturnal ones? Eh?" he said.

She lay down on the hammock opposite of the pirate and stayed awake until she was sure he was asleep. She didn't want him to try anything. Her eyes closed and then they opened again. She struggled with sleep and finally gave into it. The sound of the waves hitting the wood of the ship was all she heard aside from snoring pirates.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"WAKE UP, MISSY!" Jack Sparrow flung her off the hammock and she let out a scream. Her eyes were hidden under her messy brown hair. "Come eat!" he hollered. Isabella pushed her hair away from her face and sighed. What a terrible way to wake up in the morning. She almost had a heart attack.

The day went by and Isabella tried to maintain her distance with the impolite crew. They grabbed her dress but Jack was near by to fight them off_. How could a pirate be so…kind?_ She thought. Night finally came and Isabella looked out into the horizon.

At that moment she spotted a speck of unevenness in the sea. It was land. The moment she had awaited for nearly six years had now arrived and she would be reunited with the land she knew and loved; England.

"We're here," she whispered to herself. She jumped up and rushed outside. "Land ho!!!" she yelled.

The ship got closer to the dock until she could basically swim to the shore. The Black Pearl came to a halt and the crew silently put down the anchor. "WE'RE HERE!" Isabella yelled.

"BOOM!" Isabella shrieked at the sound of the shot. It had come from the land. She immediately felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Get down you stupid girl!" Jack pushed her down. He ran and grabbed a spyglass and saw the men in red coats firing at his ship. He cursed and motioned for the crew to grab some weapons and fight back.

"Come here!" he grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck. "Not one more shot or she dies!" he said holding a gun to her head.

"You wouldn't dare." She said thinking how could she have ever thought of this man to be kind. Isabella stood still glancing at the gun occasionally and then pleadingly at Jack.

"Who is that?" Came the muffled yell of the red coated soldiers. Ones that had been very familiar to her and Will in the midst of their romance.

"Isabella Amaro."

The men held fire. Jack dragged Isabella to the shore still holding the gun to her head. She felt the cold gun against her hair and felt a rush of panic through her spine. She bit Jack's dirty hand and ran barely falling over her dress. She was in a great hurry due to the ferocious pirates that were starting to run after her. Jack pointed his gun at her but couldn't make himself shoot at her.

The crew, unlike Jack, were willing to and they jumped off the boat and started fighting off the men. With little difficulty they managed to injure almost all of them and they ran into the streets holding torches of fire. The crew was going to capture Isabella. Nobody escapes the crew of the Black Pearl. Especially not a girl.

Isabella impatiently knocked on doors but she couldn't wait for the people to let her in or else she would endanger a family and herself. The streets were cold and covered with all types of things. She stepped on a nail and fell over. Her foot was bleeding. She held it tight and rolled on the street but she couldn't stay there for long so she limped over to an alley. In desperation, she found a blacksmith place and the door was luckily open. She entered and closed it behind her and sighed.

She was breathing heavily and was crouched at the door. She looked around and saw all types of weapons hanging from the ceiling and pinned to the walls.

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I don't think you guys really like the story cuzi have like 3 reviews!!!**


	4. The Lost and the Found

Nothing has changed: I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

The door rattled: someone was coming. She hurried to hide behind the mule as a young man entered. He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. His dark chocolate brown hair dangled before his eyes. He drew a sword and started swinging it around skillfully. "Ha! Take that filthy pirate!" he said and then he started to clean it. 

The mule started moving and she moved with it. "Bloody mule," she whispered. It stepped on her dress and she fell over. Isabella attempted to gather her dress in her hands as to not expose her identity but it was too late. 

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" he said looking around the room for movement. Then he spotted a bluish fabric and sighed. "A girl…" he walked over to the clumsy body behind the mule but the girl moved away. 

"Don't touch me," she said. Her face was covered in dirt and blood streamed down her arms.

"What have you been up to?" he said jokingly, moving the hair from her face. He stopped. "Isabella?" he said stepping back realizing that it was her. 

"Y-Yes…" she said suspiciously.

"It's me, Will," he said looking at her hazel eyes. It would kill him if she didn't know it was him. 

There was silence between them in which Will breathed heavily and hesitantly. Isabella stared at him and without wasting anymore time she said, "Will Turner? You sleazy animal! Do you know how many nights I cried for you to write a stinking letter?" She gathered her dress and ran out. He chased after her. Isabella turned the corner to find herself looking straight into a pirate's eyes. She turned away and found herself being pulled into an alley, Will's warm hand clasped around her wrist. Her dress ripped even more so that it was above her ankles. He opened his mouth to say something, an apology it would seem, but then they heard voices.

"Forget the wench. Get some rum and then to the ship. And believe me, men; I will leave you behind if I must. Savvy?" He turned to look at them. They stood there. "What are you waiting for?" he said and waved his hands around like a madman. Captain Jack chuckled and stumbled through the streets.

"Jack…" Will said as he clutched Isabella's hands in his. He hadn't realized he was doing it.

"You know him?" she said grasping his attention once more. Will now realized how much he missed her voice and the beautiful woman she had turned out to be. Her cascading brunette curls framed her face perfectly and those eyes of hers that had always weakened him, nearly made him fall in awe. 

"Yes. We met aboard the black pearl-" 

"So you're now a pirate?!" she said thinking that the more she talked to him the more she learned about his low-life ways.

"No it's not what you think I went aboard to save…" he stopped. He was suddenly reminded of Elizabeth. 

"To save…?" she asked. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." She let go of him and started walking down the alley.

This time he didn't know whether to go after her or not. 

He had to know what she meant. What promise had he made that he had not kept? He promised to love her which was easily done. He had promised to write to her which he had obviously done. What else was there? 

He started to chase after her but she ran fast now that her dress let her legs maneuver. As she turned to look back at him she bumped into a man with a red coat.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said coming closer to her. She backed away breathing heavily, afraid that this man would return her to Fernando. She turned around to encounter another red coated soldier. 

"Let her go!" Will said shoving the soldier away. The other soldier boldly pushed Will to the ground as Isabella watched helplessly. 

"Back off dirty peasant!" He gave him a hard kick in the stomache and Will tossed over clutching his body, staring at Isabella as if to apologize for not being able to save her. The guard took Isabella's wrists and put them behind her back. She tugged and pulled. Will lay on the ground grasping his arm. The fall onto the hard, cold, stone floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable.

"Isabella…" he said picking himself up. The redcoat drew his sword.

"I tried telling you once; now, back off!" he kicked him down and the two redcoats put Isabella into the carriage that had pulled up behind them.

"As for you, your father has been terribly worried about you. How dare you run off with a pirate. You're just a filthy-"

"Don't finish that sentence. You will regret it." She said gritting her teeth and pulling loose of his hold. The redcoat nodded bitterly and jumped into the carriage.

Once again Will got up and ran after the carriage he got a hold of the back and started to lose his grip but he didn't let go. He couldn't risk losing her again. 

They rode through the city to the Governor's home. Will found the road familiar and realized their destination. He also realized that he'd have to face Elizabeth without having explained to Isabella the circumstances. He couldn't let that happen. How could he get her to be alone with him?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Isabella sat in the carriage in between the two redcoats so that she wouldn't be able to jump off.

"Do you mind?" she said motioning towards the cuffs.

"Oh, right." He took out his key and unlocked it. Isabella rubbed her wrists. She saw the cut in her hand where the fabric from her dress had been. She looked at her dress which was now just below her knees from all the rips. As she looked down she had noticed a discoloration on the floor: her blood. The nail she had stepped on. Isabella hadn't noticed all of her injuries until she had this moment of stillness.

"Mighty bad wounds you got there," one of the men smiled taking out a handkerchief and wrapping it around her hand.

Just as he finished tying it, the carriage came to a stop and the redcoat jumped out offering his hand to her. She glanced at it and got down by herself dismissing his help. Isabella pulled back her hair in the neatest way possible and started towards the steps following the two men.

Will slipped away to the back where the servants were. He stumbled through the bushes surrounding the home and the many trees whose branches had cut his arms quite a bit. As he approached the door a woman had spotted him.

"Francois is that you? Finally!" she opened the door for him and looked at his wardrobe. "Where is your uniform? Oh, nevermind. Here." She put her hands on her hips and Will looked down at the uniform. "What are you waiting for? Chop, chop."

He entered the home dodging the soldiers and changed. This could work to his advantage. He hadn't figured out how exactly, but it would. He washed his face and looked in the mirror. Elizabeth would recognize him instantly. His hair looked so different without the ponytail. He had cut it recently in hopes of joining the army but Elizabeth had begged him not to.

"This way, miss," a servant led Isabella into a heavily ornate room where two men sat drinking.

After pulling the clothes on and washing the little hair he had left, Will exited the bathroom. A man carrying towels and bed sheets walked past him. He hesitated for a moment and then stopped him. 

"Where are you going with those?" Will asked praying for the answer he coveted.

"To the guest's suite; Miss Isabella." The opposing servant responded. Will grinned successfully and took the items from the servants.

"Don't you worry yourself. I'll do it for you." He said mischievously, heading out of the servants' quarters. 

"Why thank you, sir." The other man waved, still wondering what had caused Will's strange behavior. 

Will looked around never had he been in such a wonderful place. The house was primarily white but with impeccable architecture. He walked up the stairs now guessing at which room was the guest room. He had been in this house once before. He knew which room was Elizabeth's and which room was the Governor's but he had no idea regarding the other ten rooms. 

He heard voices from below and decided he should hurry before anybody recognized him. He turned right on the hallway and saw Elizabeth. Will immediately turned away into the opposite hallway and opened the first door he saw. The room was vacant and empty. On the grandly large bed covered with a crème colored quilt was a single piece of parchment. He opened it and read it. There was a name engraved on it; Isabella's. He had chosen the correct room. Will placed the towels and bedding on the desk and awaited her arrival. 

He pretended to make the bed just in case anybody walked in. After a few minutes, he heard various footsteps approaching the second floor and now he was anxious. What would he say after so long? After ages of unspoken words that should have been said he didn't know what to do. Every time he was around her, he forgot who he was. He was just Will, a boy in love with a girl. 

The door opened and Will held his breath. There she was, her hair now braided. It didn't seem as if she noticed him because she didn't react to his presence. 

"Can you make sure there's hot water, please?" Isabella said absentmindedly.

"Isabella." After hearing his voice, she knew it was him. Will moved closer to her but she was unsure of what she should do. She hated feeling vulnerable; strength was key. "Isabella, I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"It's what you didn't do." She replied. Seeing that Will remained confused, she continued. "You never wrote to me, once. You promised me, you would. You said you would love me forever but you didn't." Isabella said. Her voice grew lower and lower, sadness dripping with every syllable. 

"What are you talking about? I wrote to you every single day for two years. You never answered any of them. I thought-I thought you had forgotten me." Will admitted. Isabella sighed.

"Will…" she cupped his face in her perfectly soft hands. "I could never forget you. But how do I know you aren't lying?" She was in a distraught state, unknowing of what she should believe.

"Because Isabella-" He paused, holding her hands. She was now sitting down on the bed and he crouched before her. As he got ready to say the next few words, he caressed her cheek and smiled. "Because I never stopped loving you." 

She smiled sweetly at him, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. He closed his eyes, and stood at her feet. Will wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight secure embrace. Isabella breathed in his scent now seeing how much she had needed it. Now, he attempted a kiss, mere contact with her smooth lips. He looked at her eyes again then back at her lips. His hand at her neck and he bent in to taste the warmth that she gave him. She let him kiss her. Even if she wanted to stop him, she couldn't. It was like for a moment nothing was broken, nothing was wrong and they were on that beach again simply loving one another. His fingers trembled at the touch of her skin just like it used to. After years of waiting, she was in his arms again. 


	5. Certainty and Confusion

"You never wrote back." He whispered in between their third kiss. Isabella moved her face away in order to look at him in the eyes. As she stopped to gather words, she couldn't. The hopefulness and hurt in those eyes of his distracted her and words were too much to ask at the moment. All she could think of was to place another delicate kiss upon him and love away his fears.

"Why didn't you?" he insisted making it known that he wanted a clear answer.

She sighed and said, "Because I wasn't sure that you still loved me. I thought that maybe you were trying to tell me something by not sending anything. I'm sorry I doubted you, Will."

"Was there some one else?" He asked quickly. Isabella hesitated with her answer again. But this one came easier.

"Never." With a hint of happiness she concluded. Will smiled feeling fulfilled and kissed her.

They indulged in each other's presence occasionally glancing at the other's face to ensure that it was really them. Both had forgotten that they were still in a foreign home in which they were guests, and in Will's case, an uninvited guest. Anybody could enter the room at anytime, but all that mattered right now was the opposite person and how they felt.

"My father wants me to marry some one." Isabella admitted not wanting to break her newfound trust with Will.

"What?" He sat down on the bed feeling as if some one had plunged a dagger through his ribs. "What do you mean? Well, are you?" He prayed that she had denied the offer.

"His name is Fernando and I don't want to." Isabella now sat next to him comfortably placing her hand over his.

"But are you?" Her affection did not assuage his anger whatsoever but only made his tone grow louder.

She sighed. "My father said-"

"Forget about what you're father said." Will stormed and was now pacing the room nervously. Isabella watched him uneasily. "Your father said that what was best for you was to go to Spain. Going to Spain almost made me lose you forever! Your father said that I was a begger that wanted you for your money. And I would never love you for your money. Your father, Isabella, is never right." He finally came to halt. As he did, the door creaked open to reveal a tall, redundant elderly man with a reciting hairline. It was Victor Amaro, Isabella's father that stood before them with his arrogant body language and smug smirk.

"Is that so?" He said.

"Father," Isabella said and she was now at her feet ready to welcome him. She hoped that he didn't recognize Will but their acquaintance was too memorable.

Will looked at him straight in the eyes, not losing contact. He tried intimidation but Victor was not to be fooled with. "Will Turner…" He began to circle the boy. "I thought I got rid of you years ago. I am surprised you kept writing for so long." He gave a chuckle and Will gritted his teeth. "One would've thought you'd move on, but no, you continue to be a hassle and as troublesome as before."

"He did write me." Isabella said, now stepping in between the two causing the tension to break. "I waited every day for those letters. You told me they never came. You said you had sent people to search for them." She shook her head softly and Will was tempted to comfort her, but he couldn't risk being susceptible in front of Victor. "How could you?" Her voice was now a faint whisper.

"I was protecting you."

"From what? The man that loved me?" She said loudly.

"Isabella, the man that loved you, found someone else." Victor explained. Will's heart sank as he realized Isabella's father's strategy. He knew about Elizabeth and he would be one to tell Isabella. It would destroy her and destroy their relationship.

"You're lying." She said.

"I'm not. In fact, she is in this very building as we speak. Isabella, it hurts me to tell you this, it does." Will rolled his eyes as Victor continued to speak, "But the truth is little Will Turner fell for the Governor's daughter. What a coincidence that it is another wealthy gentleman's daughter that he has claimed to fall for. Don't you see it, Isabella?"

"You sick man." Will insulted and the red coats stepped forward. Victor motioned them back.

"Insult me all you want, boy. But all I speak is truth." He said knowingly.

"Will?" Isabella looked at him longingly begging him to tell her father that he was wrong. That he had never betrayed her. It was quiet and she rephrased her question, "Will, is there some one else?"

"Is there, Will?" Victor restated and hatred boiled inside of Will. He never felt such anger towards another man. He was twisting the story to make it favorable. He avoided the answer but when he saw Victor getting ready to speak again he said it.

"Yes," he said. In an instant there was a hard slap across his face.

Isabella looked at him, not regretting her last action. "You used me, Will Turner. Everything you ever said to me was a lie." The tears were getting ready to stream down her cheeks. They glistened lightly and Will swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No it wasn't. I meant everything I ever said to you," he pleaded. Those eyes of his were shining again and stirring up emotions inside of her. She wanted to believe him, but there was no much evidence.

"Take him out." Victor said.

"NO! Isabella." He yelled after her. She hid her face from him, thinking that if she looked at it any longer she would give into his begging. "I'm telling you the truth. Believe me; all I ever did was love you!" Will said. That ended the conversation and his body was now out the door, dragged by a crowd of guards that he knew all too well.

Victor closed the door ready to bid farewells to his only daughter. "Well, I will see you for dinner, alright?" He waited for a response but knew that there wouldn't be one. After exhaling heavily, he turned the knob and left.

Isabella sobbed softly into the clean pillow. Her head sunk into it deeper as the tears streamed down her face. Her perception of herself had changed in only a few seconds. She had thought to be confident, assertive, and with all answers at hand. She had thought Will Turner to truly love her, and a part of her still did. But now she felt naïve, and weakly sensitive. Only something involving Will Turner ever made her feel so fragile and feeble. She hated the feeling of hurt because she had endured it so many times before. But Will was something that she always believed to have since she was eighteen years old; to have it snatched from underneath just simply hurts.

She wanted to believe him with all her heart, but her mind refused. She wanted Will by her side saying 'It'll all be ok' in that sweet tone of his that could make her fall asleep or remain as attentive as a college student. She kept crying.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Next time you are around Miss Isabella, I will break your neck, boy!" Said the muscular red coated man. It was the same one from five years ago that had pushed him away from the ship. He was a main obstruction of their love and a representative of her father's reign and power over them.

"Why can't you all understand that I have genuine love for her?" Will said almost too boisterously.

There was a distant, feminine sense in the air and Will stood astonished as he realized who was also in the room. "Oh, Will, no need to tell the guards that; they could care less." Said a woman from behind. She linked her arm with his and sent a dismissive smile towards the guards. Before the guard left, he sent a clever smirk in Will's direction. Will looked around uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth whispered in his ear, dragging him into the study. She closed the wooden doors behind her and moved closer to his uncertain figure.

"Nothing," Will said. "Visiting the woman I love." He added in a silent voice. He realized how ironic that sounded. Elizabeth thought he referred to her, but he knew he had Isabella in mind when saying that last sentence.

"You are so sweet!" She said and kissed his cheek roughly. It wasn't the same as Isabella's kiss and frankly he preferred Isabella's warm, cherry lips. It wasn't the same feeling; that simplicity and dose of love placed in every intricate, strategic kiss was missing.


End file.
